In Another Life
by Aeon65
Summary: Rick had many regrets and in another life maybe things could have been different. SLASH Horatio/Speed Horatio/Stetler
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Another Life (1/?)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (for later chapters)

Genre: Angst. Romance

Warnings: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairings: Horatio/Stetler, Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 1320

Summary: Rick had many regrets and in another life maybe things could have been different.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This bunny was given to me by D.R. Millennium. I've always wanted to write a Rick Stetler story so thanks a bunch for putting this into my head. There will be more.

Rick Stetler pulled his car into the parking lot of the small bar on the edge of town. It looked like a dive and there were very few cars in the lot. He didn't understand the allure of this place for the man he was looking for other than it was just the sort of place one would not expect to find him. Rick got out of his car and glanced around. It didn't take very much effort for him to spot the car, a bright red Mustang convertible sitting a few spaces away. It was the car he drove when he didn't want to be Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Rick had to smile. He'd had that car since New York and he would hazard to guess that no one at the lab new about it, other than himself.

He looked around before walking over to it. The top was down and he ran his hand over the leather seat back. His mind drifted back to New York many years ago. It was another life and he was another man back then; they both were. A breeze kicked up ruffling his hair and suddenly in his mind he was speeding down the Westside Highway in that car, top down, wind whipping. He sighed and opened his eyes. He was still in Miami, but for a brief moment…

He turned toward the bar wondering why he did this to himself. They were different people now. Too much had passed between them, but he still had the memories, for better or worse. He closed his eyes again and shook his head. One beer, he promised himself, and then he would leave. No need torturing himself too much.

He walked into the small bar and looked around. The inside just confirmed his initial impression of the place; dimly lit, smelling of tobacco and beer. The jukebox was playing and he had to laugh. A cliché really, he thought as he heard Tammy Wynette's Stand By Your Man. He took a seat at the corner of the bar and signaled for the bartender to bring him a beer. As he sipped at his drink he glanced over to the pool table because he knew that's where he'd be. Horatio had never disappointed him in that respect.

He wondered how many people at the lab knew that the very respectable Horatio Caine was pool shark. His best guess was none. He stayed hidden in the corner of the bar as he watched his former lover shoot his game. He was playing alone, which told Rick that he'd probably been here before and that everyone already knew not to challenge the redhead. Not unless they wanted to lose their money that is.

He fixed his eyes on the man he'd come to see. He'd gotten so used to seeing Horatio in his trademark suits that the image of him in faded blue jeans was somewhat incongruous. But no more, he supposed, than seeing him shoot pool in some run down dive of a bar. Horatio bent over the table to reach for a shot and Rick ran his eyes up and down his body. He'd kept in shape, he thought. His jeans hung low on his hips and his shirt rode up just a bit as he reached across the table revealing the pale white skin of his lower back. Rick ached to run his hand over that spot but he picked up his beer and took a swig instead.

At the pool table Horatio could feel a pair of eyes on him. He knew Stetler was there, watching him. He always knew. He was sure the other man thought he was being stealthy but Horatio always knew. He knew every time he walked into a bar and racked up at the table that a few minutes later someone would walk in, sit at the bar and watch. He always knew that that person was Rick. He knew that the other man still had feelings for him and he knew that that was one of the things that caused friction between them. He also knew how to push his buttons so he wiggled his ass just a bit before he took his shot.

Rick closed his eyes and swallowed a moan then promptly ordered another beer, so much for his promise. He knew he couldn't walk away. He'd be there for as long as Horatio played. Then something caught his attention at the other side of the bar. A figure moved out of the shadows and made his way over to the pool table. He couldn't believe that someone would be fool enough to challenge the redhead. But he froze as he realized that he recognized the figure and that he wasn't going over to challenge Horatio. He was going over for another reason entirely.

Speed walked up to Horatio and waited for a moment while he took his shot then he laid a hand at the small of the redhead's back, that same spot where Rick's hand ached to be. He leaned in close and said, "You know you're being watched."

"Mmm hmm," was Horatio's only reply as he surveyed the table for his next move.

He walked to the end of the table, his back to Rick, and measured out a shot. He let his hips sway just a little and Speed said, "You're enjoying this."

Horatio smirked but didn't look up as he drew back his cue before pushing it home. The clack of the balls sounded as he hit his mark and watched as the seven-ball hit a sweet spot on the table then ricocheted into the corner pocket. Speed just shook his head.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing the guy squirm, but why do you always have to torture him like this?" Speed asked.

Horatio remained silent. Speed didn't exactly expect an answer. He'd asked about Horatio's past with Rick Stetler many times and the only answer he'd ever gotten was, "That was another life," then the subject was immediately dropped. He knew it was a sore spot.

Horatio looked up at him. "Wanna play?" he asked.

"Sure," Speed replied. "Whadya wanna play for this time?"

Horatio shrugged. "Dinner?"

Speed smiled. "Kay," he replied and walked over to grab a cue while Horatio racked up the balls.

Rick watched as the two men moved around the table. He knew that Speed didn't have a chance of beating Horatio and he wondered what the bet was. And even though he knew Speed would lose he envied him at that moment. To have such a relaxed relationship with Horatio was rare and he could tell by their body language that they were lovers. He knew that in another life that could have been him.

When they were younger, back in New York, it had been him. They had been friends back then, and more than friends, for a while anyway. Horatio had just gotten his shield, a rookie detective in Manhattan. Rick hadn't passed the test that year, missed by just two points. But that didn't matter so much. There wasn't a competition between them yet and he'd been happy for his friend. They'd gone out to celebrate and several drinks later they'd ended up at Horatio's apartment. He'd never been with a man before that night.

It hadn't lasted long, less than a year before he'd fucked everything up. One night, too much alcohol, a pretty face at the bar and his whole life had turned upside down. Horatio had tossed him out when he'd found out and that's when it all started to go down hill. Somehow they had both ended up in Miami, both in line for lieutenant. As usual Horatio had won out and Rick ended up with IAB. But in another life, he thought as he watched the two men shoot pool. In another life…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In Another Life (2/?)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: Angst. Romance

Warnings: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairings: Horatio/Stetler, Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 1700

Summary: Rick had many regrets and in another life maybe things could have been different.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This bunny was given to me by D.R. Millennium. I've always wanted to write a Rick Stetler story so thanks a bunch for putting this into my head. There will be more.

ooo

Lower East Side of Manhattan

September 15, 1987

Rick Stetler lay on his back listening to the sounds of the city filtering through the open window. It was a warm evening and he had the sheet pulled down just covering his waist. He felt a hand run gently over his bare chest and he smiled.

"You okay?" Horatio asked.

"I'm fine," Rick answered out of habit.

Horatio propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his new lover. "Look, I know this wasn't what you were expecting."

Rick smiled up at him. "I'm fine, really. And you're right, this wasn't what I was expecting." He reached up and cupped Horatio's cheek. "But I'm not complaining."

Horatio leaned down and brushed his lips against his companion's, slowly, gently at first. Then Rick opened his mouth and the kiss quickly grew more passionate as Horatio swept his tongue over every surface. He rolled himself so that he was lying on top of Rick and he could feel their bodies responding as they both moaned into the kiss.

He could tell that Rick had never done this before, even if his friend wasn't going to be the first to bring it up. He sensed his hesitation in a way that told the redhead that he wasn't sure how to react. So Horatio had guided him along and Rick had followed willingly. And even now as Horatio slipped into his body for the second time that evening he had to remind his lover to breathe.

Rick awoke the next morning as the sunlight streamed through the window and landed on his face. He rolled over to find the bed empty. He sat up and looked around becoming aware that he was hearing sounds from the kitchen and could smell bacon cooking. He pulled on his pants and wandered out into the apartment. Horatio was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Rick came up behind him quietly and wrapped his arms around him. When he didn't react, other than to lean back into the embrace, Rick chuckled.

"You knew I was there didn't you?" he asked.

Horatio smirked. "I always know when you're there." He turned in Rick's arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Morning," he said.

Rick smiled gently. "Morning," he replied and removed his arms from around Horatio's waist. He leaned back against the counter and watched his lover at the stove. He glanced at the frying pan than back at Horatio. "Isn't there some rule about cooking bacon with no shirt on?" he asked.

Horatio chuckled. "Yeah, you stand back."

Rick smiled at his answer then sighed. "So what do we do now?" he asked. Horatio glanced at him for a moment. "I mean, we can't go back."

Horatio nodded. "Then we go forward," he said simply. "I'm willing to give this a go if you are."

Rick ducked his head and nodded. "Then we go forward, to another life."

"To another life," Horatio concurred.

ooo

March 1, 1988

Horatio took the front steps at the precinct two at a time as he darted into the building. The late season storm had dropped about an inch of snow on the ground and the air was brisk. He stopped in the lobby when he saw officer Stetler talking to the watch commander. He waited until they were through before approaching.

"Hey," he said when he got close.

Rick smiled. "Hey yourself," he answered.

They stared at each other for a moment before Horatio asked quietly, "You, um, wanna grab dinner tonight?"

Rick nodded. "Sure, I'd love to. How 'bout Jake's? We could shoot some stick."

Horatio laughed. "Oh, yeah, right. So you can take some more of my money."

Rick smiled at him. "You're getting better. You just have to keep practicing." Horatio watched as his smile morphed into a smirk then a leer. "Besides, who says we have to play for money."

Horatio held his gaze. "What exactly did you have in mind, officer?"

"I'm sure you can think of something, detective," he answered and turned to leave.

"After shift," Horatio called after him.

Rick held up a hand and waved in acknowledgement as he walked away. Horatio turned and walked up the stairs to the squad room desperately trying to clear the blush from his cheeks. He'd have to blame it on the cold weather.

Later that evening Horatio walked into the bar and found Rick already racked up at one of the tables. He pulled off his coat, suit jacket, and tie and tossed them onto the chair next to his lover's. He rolled up his sleeves, grabbed a cue and chalked up.

"Been waiting for you," Rick said.

Horatio sighed. "Paperwork. Took longer than I expected."

"Welcome to the big leagues," Rick replied causing Horatio to chuckle.

"I swear ninety percent of this job is paperwork," Horatio griped as he sized up the table.

Rick laughed. "I think the official word is ninety-five percent," Rick bantered back as Horatio took his first shot. The ball sunk and Rick said, "Not bad. You have been practicing."

Horatio took his next shot but missed. He grunted his disappointment at yielding the table over to Rick. "You have to remember to line up you're shot first, Horatio. Don't shoot blind. Come here," he said.

Horatio walked around the table and joined Rick. Rick positioned himself behind Horatio and reached around him. He lined up his cue over the balls. "You see. I have two possible shots here." He shifted his cue to the second shot. "Which one should I take?"

Horatio was finding it a bit difficult to concentrate with Rick pressed up behind him but he did his best and surveyed the table. He put his hand over Rick's on the cue and shifted it back to the first shot. "This one," he said. "The angle is right to ricochet it into the far corner pocket."

Rick took the shot and sunk the ball just as Horatio had said. Horatio shook his head and chuckled. Rick glanced around then leaned in and gave the back of Horatio's neck a quick kiss before backing off.

Horatio turned around to face him and asked, "So you wanna play for real?"

"What's the wager?" Rick asked. Horatio leaned up and whispered something in Rick's ear then watched a blush work it's way up his lover's neck. Rick shook his head. "You're bad. But you're on," he said as he racked up the balls.

ooo

Horatio unlocked the door to his apartment and as soon as they were inside Rick pulled him into his arms and descended on his mouth. Horatio opened up to the assault allowing Rick to take control. After a few moments he pulled back and looked Horatio in the eyes.

"You've been holding out on me, Horatio."

Horatio shook his head. "Just been practicing," he said.

"When?" Rick asked.

"We're not together twenty-four hours a day," Horatio replied.

Rick smirked. "Well, it's not for lack of trying," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Horatio managed to duck to the side. "It's time for you to pay up Officer Stetler," he said with a smirk.

"You're a hustler, Horatio Caine," he said as he pushed Horatio's coat and suit jacket off his shoulders.

He pulled off his own coat and began unbuttoning Horatio's shirt as he pushed him backwards into the bedroom. He slowly undressed his lover until he had him stripped naked then he stepped out of his own clothes and pushed Horatio back onto the bed. He stood there for a moment just looking at him before he climbed onto the bed and hovered over him. Even before they'd touched each other both men were breathing heavily.

Rick quickly dipped down and took Horatio's mouth in a sloppy kiss that was all tongue and teeth before he moved his way down the redhead's body. Horatio moaned as Rick ran the flat of his tongue over one of his nipples. Rick loved the sound that came out of Horatio as they made love. He never seemed to get enough of hearing him moan or gasp or swear. He kissed his way down Horatio's abdomen and paused when he reached the tip of his cock. He placed his hands on Horatio's hips and ran his tongue up the vein from base to tip then swallowed him down.

"Oh, God…" Horatio swore as Rick worked him with his tongue and teeth. He brought his right to the edge then backed off letting him slip from his mouth. "No," Horatio breathed.

Rick placed a hand on his heaving chest to quiet him. "Loser tops, remember." Horatio nodded and Rick reached over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table. He rolled the condom on and lubed up. He raised Horatio's legs and asked, "Ready?"

Horatio nodded and held out a hand. Rick laced his fingers with Horatio's as he slowly pushed in. He held still once he was completely buried giving his lover a chance to catch his breath. He gently squeezed Horatio's hand. "Look at me," he said.

Horatio forced his lids open and looked up into Rick's eyes. Rick smiled and leaned down taking Horatio's mouth as he began to move, each thrust hitting home. Horatio reached between them and took a hold of his own cock as he moaned into the kiss. He was already so close that it only took a few strokes of his hand for him to be seeing stars. He broke the kiss, gasping for air, as he called out Rick's name as he came. Rick continued to thrust in to the tight heat of Horatio's body until he too flew over the edge with his lover's name on his lips.

Once they were cleaned up, Rick pulled Horatio into his arms and Horatio rested his head on Rick's shoulder. He ran his hand softly over Horatio's arm as he felt the redhead drift off to sleep. Rick's last thought before sleep finally claimed him was that he couldn't think of a time when he was as happy as he was at that very moment.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In Another Life (3/3)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Genre: Angst. Romance

Warnings: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairings: Horatio/Stetler, Horatio/Speed

Word Count: 1380

Summary: Rick had many regrets and in another life maybe things could have been different.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This bunny was given to me by D.R. Millennium. I've always wanted to write a Rick Stetler story so thanks a bunch for putting this into my head.

ooo

May 13, 1988

Rick stood at the front entrance of Horatio's apartment building. The sky was overcast and gray as a spring storm threatened the city. It seemed fitting, he thought. He walked inside and took the old elevator to the fifth floor then slowly made his way down the hall. He wasn't sure how he would be received but he had to try. The look on Horatio's face when he'd seen him last, when he'd walked into Rick's apartment and found him in bed with Claire, was enough to rip his heart from his chest. He knew he'd fuck up, badly.

He reached the apartment and raised his hand to knock on the door but he hesitated. He had no idea what he was going to say. He sighed and knocked anyway. A moment later a voice called from inside, "Go away."

Rick's head fell. "Horatio please, let me explain."

He heard footsteps approach the door then, "There's nothing to explain. Go away."

Rick put his hand up against the door. He knew Horatio was leaning up against the other side. "Horatio please. I'd had a bad day. I needed…"

"You needed her," Horatio said accusingly through the door. "You ran to her instead of me?"

"No," Rick pleaded. "I ran to the bar. I started drinking. The rest just sort of happened."

Rick heard the latch being lifted off of the door and saw the handle turn. For a second he thought he'd gotten through. But when he tried to walk into the apartment Horatio placed a hand on his chest and stopped him. The look on his face told Rick everything.

"No," Horatio said firmly. "I just need to say this to your face. I thought I could trust you. I thought you loved me. I was wrong." He paused for a moment and took a shaky breath. "This whole thing was a mistake. I never should have…" He stopped as his voice failed him and a single tear broke free rolling down his cheek. Rick raised a hand to wipe it away but Horatio blocked him. "Don't," he said. "Just go." Then Horatio closed and bolted the door leaving Rick standing there.

He rested his forehead against the door for a moment and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then he walked out of the building and into the rainstorm. He was soaked to the bone within a minute but at least the rain hid his tears.

ooo

Present Day

Rick watched as Speed sunk the last ball. He smirked knowing that Horatio had let him win. Speed walked up to his lover then glanced over at Rick.

"You two have things to work out. And I think it's time you did just that," he said.

Horatio sighed and looked back at Rick, catching his eye. Rick looked momentarily surprised then he shook his head remembering what Horatio had said to him a long time ago. "I always know you're there." Apparently some things never change. He momentarily wondered if he'd ever fooled the redhead any of the times he thought he'd been hiding and watching him play. He got up from the bar and made his way over to the table.

"Horatio," he said.

"Rick," Horatio replied.

Speed glanced between the two men then said, "I'll leave you two alone." Then he turned his attention to Horatio and said, "See you at home." He gave him a quick kiss then grabbed his helmet and walked out of the bar.

Rick walked over and grabbed a cue then glanced back at Horatio who racked up the balls. Rick raised an eyebrow and said, "Usual stakes," half joking. Loser tops had become their usual stakes in that other life.

Horatio smiled and ducked his head. "No bet. Just play," he said. "You break."

Rick chalked his cue and lined up his shot. He struck the cue ball solidly and scattered the balls on the table sinking two of them. He called stripes and lined up his next shot. The ball ricocheted off the side of the table but missed the pocket. Horatio took control of the table.

He glanced at Rick. "You're out of practice," he said.

Rick shrugged. "I don't get to play that often anymore." He watched Horatio line up and sink his first shot. "Let me ask you something, Horatio. Why'd you let Speedle win?"

Horatio shrugged. "It was my turn to buy dinner."

"Was that the bet?" Rick asked. Horatio nodded and took his second shot. He hit a little too hard and the ball bounced off the pocket. "You're not concentrating," Rick said.

They played back and forth, neither really playing their best game. In the end Rick won but he had the feeling Horatio had let him. "Shoulda taken that bet," he joked. Horatio chuckled as Rick racked up again. "Loser breaks," he said.

Horatio took his place and broke the rack. One ball sunk and he took his second shot, sunk it and went for his third. He took his time examining all of the angles. The balls had landed in a particularly difficult configuration and he pursed his lips.

"Can't find a shot?" Rick asked.

Horatio shook his head. Rick walked over to him. He eyed the table from Horatio's angle and, seeing something that looked likely, he stepped up behind the redhead, close enough that their bodies were touching. He leaned over Horatio's shoulder and took his cue, laying his hand over Horatio's.

"Here, try this," he said and moved the cue into position.

Horatio didn't move. Rick glanced at his face and noticed that he was standing with his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. Rick stared at him for a long moment before he brought his other hand up and rested it on Horatio's shoulder. Horatio couldn't deny that being in such close proximity to Rick, in these particular circumstances, was having an effect on him. They never got into each other's personal space, not any more. He drew in a shaky breath.

"I, um…"

Horatio was having trouble getting his brain to work and he couldn't find his voice. His mind kept drifting back to that other life. Rick put a little pressure on his shoulder urging him to turn around. They were standing very close now and Rick had both his hands on Horatio's shoulders. Acting completely on impulse he leaned in and brushed his lips over Horatio's. In that split second Horatio was back at Jake's bar in New York. He was back in that other life. He leaned in and met Rick deepening the kiss. But his fantasy only lasted for a moment before he pulled away looking a bit shocked.

"I'm sorry," Rick said quickly. "I shouldn't have…"

"I'm getting married," Horatio interrupted.

"Excuse me."

"Tim and I are, um… next month. We're getting married."

Rick tried not to look like he'd just been kicked in the chest. "That's… um… that's great Horatio. I'm happy for you." He turned and took a couple of steps away.

Horatio took a moment to compose himself. "Look, Rick, this wasn't how I meant to tell you."

"No, it's okay," Rick said without turning around. "I mean… it was over a long time ago. Why shouldn't you be happy?"

Horatio sighed. He walked over and placed his hand on his former lover's arm. He stood there a moment before saying, "I should get going. Tim's waiting for me."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said still not meeting Horatio's eyes.

"I'll, ah, see you at the lab," Horatio said. Rick nodded and Horatio turned to leave. It was time he went home and finally told Speed the whole story.

Rick quickly turned in his direction. "I'm sorry," he said. Horatio turned back slightly puzzled. "For what happened with Claire. I'm sorry. I don't think I ever said that."

Horatio nodded and as he walked out of the bar he said, "I know."

Rick watched him walk out. He turned back to the pool table and racked the balls. He hadn't played since that night fifteen years ago, until today. He just couldn't bring himself to. He lined up his shot. Maybe in another life, he thought as he scattered the balls across the table.

Fin


End file.
